


Нечто глупое

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Крис влюблён настолько, что не может даже вздохнуть, не влюбившись в Себастьяна ещё сильнее.





	Нечто глупое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somethin' Stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682588) by [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway). 



> Безответная любовь.

У Криса нет других вариантов, где бы он сейчас предпочёл оказаться. 

Они в баре где-то в городе, название которого он не в силах вспомнить, да и какая разница, в этом нет необходимости. Ему даже не нужно знать имена нескольких женщин и мужчин из команды, прибившихся к ним, или вспоминать дурацкое название коктейля, который Себастьян заказал для него с широкой улыбкой и озорными искорками в глазах, потому что Себастьян красив и сидит совсем рядом. Улыбки, оживлённые жесты и утончённые нотки акцента, вплетённые в слова, как и всегда, когда он пропускает пару рюмок. 

И он настолько красив, что Крис не в силах остановиться и обдумывает эту мысль снова и снова.

Эта красота не из разряда неуловимых, и не из тех, что захлёстывают с головой и переполняют весь мир, она словно рассвет, словно быстрая река, чистая, нетронутая, непередаваемо изысканная; от неё невозможно убежать, она неотвратима, словно наступление ночи, словно смена сезонов. 

– ...короче, и я опять поскальзываюсь на крыше этой машины. И опять. И опять. Это было… сколько? Крис, помоги посчитать. Четыре или пять раз? – не получив немедленного ответа, Себастьян легко толкает Криса, возвращая в реальность, заставляя говорить и думать, а не просто пялиться, и это неплохо, потому что Себастьян смотрит на него, и его глаза ярчайшего голубого цвета. 

– Как минимум, – тянет Крис, вспоминая, – больше похоже на шесть или семь, если честно. Скажи спасибо, поблизости не оказалось грузовика, это была бы катастрофа. 

Иногда Крис удивляется, насколько легко шутить с Себастьяном, с головой ныряя в подколки и взаимные дурацкие обзывания, которые на самом деле никто из них даже не подразумевает. А потом Себастьян смеётся, и Крис вспоминает. Ещё и смех и неотрывные взгляды друг на друга. 

– Спасибо, Крис. Ты отличный друг, серьёзно, – веселье всё ещё звучит в голосе Себастьяна, оттеняя его так же, как акцент, и Крис чувствует себя пьянее, чем мог бы стать от любого алкоголя. Ему всегда нравилось, как Себастьян произносит его имя – оно звучит, как нечто совершенно особенное, как имя, которого нет больше ни у кого на свете. 

И ему нравится, как ощущается на языке имя Себастьяна, немного экзотично, мягко и соблазнительно, и настолько привычно. 

– Просто признай, ты был бы абсолютно бесполезен без меня, – слова звучат легко и шутливо, но глубоко внутри Крис отчаянно жаждет, чтобы они были правдой, чтобы он мог шептать их в волосы Себастьяна по ночам, писать их кончиками пальцев на мягкой коже его бёдер. 

– Совершенно, – легко соглашается Себастьян с улыбкой, и от неё немного больно, лёгкой, ноющей болью. Потому что для остальных это всего лишь шутка, пусть Крис и хочет, чтобы она была правдой.

– Боже, парни, снимите комнату, – выкрикивает Энтони с другого конца стола, и Крис видит в его взгляде предупреждение – _не приближайся, обожжёшься_ – потому что Энтони всё знает. Разумеется, они ведь друзья как-никак, и хотя Крис ничего ему не говорил, этого и не нужно, Энтони всё знает сам. 

И есть ещё кое-что, о чем Крис не говорит, – что уже слишком поздно, он уже сгорел. 

– Завидуй молча, – парирует Себастьян, не пропуская подачу, и Крис рад, поскольку не уверен, что смог бы придумать достойный ответ. Энтони вздыхает, и Крис улыбается ему, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на Себастьяна. 

Люди приходят и уходят, и наконец остаются только он и Себастьян, и это прекрасно настолько же, насколько пугающе. Себастьян пьян, Крис понимает это по его движениям, обычно грациозным, а сейчас немного смазанным и неуклюжим, и по туманному взгляду. 

Но пьяный Себастьян – Себастьян, который любит трогать, и любит, чтобы его трогали, он сидит рядом с Крисом и клонит голову, плечо Криса порой щекочут его волосы, они мягкие и длиннее, чем привык Крис. Иногда по ночам он думает о том, как запускает в них пальцы, целуя Себастьяна до перехватывающего дыхания. 

– Я соб-бираюсь выпить ещё, – объявляет Себастьян и отстраняется от Криса, который сначала хочет сказать – может, тебе уже хватит? Но, разумеется, он этого не говорит, это не его дело. – Хочешь, принесу тебе что-нибудь? 

Улыбка Себастьяна яркая и тёплая, словно солнечный свет, слегка кривоватая. Сердце Криса подпрыгивает, и он отрицательно качает головой. Он и так уже чувствует лёгкое головокружение от алкоголя.

– Ты порой ведёшь себя, как дедуля, – поддразнивает Себастьян, и Крис просто улыбается, наблюдая, как он идёт к стойке, пожалуй, в восьмой раз за вечер. 

У Криса есть пара минут, чтобы подумать, выдохнуть и взять себя в руки. 

Ничего нового, это старейшая в мире вещь, наверное, но иногда Крис всё ещё удивляется, как легко он теряет от Себастьяна голову. Улыбка – и он уплыл, всего-то и надо, что прикосновение к плечу. Просто есть что-то в Себастьяне, что привлекло Криса и уже не отпускает. 

Себастьян возвращается раньше, чем Крис добирается до логического конца в своих размышлениях, его глаза по-прежнему голубые, лицо по-прежнему красиво, но он выглядит раздражённым, почти злым, выставляя на стол два стакана, один перед Крисом, второй рядом. 

Крис ждёт, пока Себастьян усядется, прежде чем заговорить и отважиться накрыть ладонью его тонкое запястье.

– Что-то не так? – спрашивает он, и Себастьян издаёт горлом негромкий недовольный звук, но руки не отнимает. 

– Один из тех мужиков у стойки, – отвечает Себастьян после паузы, такой долгой, что у отчаянно жаждущего держать его за руку Криса начинает покалывать и болеть вся кожа. – Привет, красавчик, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? Ты выглядишь чертовски одиноко, могу я тебя угостить? 

До Криса лишь спустя мгновение доходит, что Себастьян передразнивает мужчину, попытавшегося заигрывать с ним у бара. 

– Красавчик, – повторяет Себастьян, и Крис молча соглашается с тем незнакомым мужиком. – Как будто я девочка-подросток, которую нужно обхаживать.

Крис чувствует себя ужасно, но когда он смотрит на Себастьяна, он не может не думать о нём, как о красавчике. Потому что это правда: трава зелёная, шоколад сладкий, Себастьян красивый. 

Впрочем, сказать это он не может, особенно сейчас, так что Крис легко сжимает пальцы на запястье Себастьяна, ощущая мышцы, сухожилия и кожу, и отвечает:

– Ну… ты очень привлекательный. 

(Красавчик, пытаются произнести его губы, но Крис загоняет слова обратно прежде, чем они успевают выпорхнуть.)

Крис ожидает, что Себастьян усмехнётся, назовёт его идиотом, но он просто смотрит, и в его глазах тепло и что-то, что Крис не может прочесть. 

– Спасибо, наверное, – отвечает Себастьян и делает большой глоток коктейля, но это не может скрыть широкую улыбку на его губах. 

Он опускает свой стакан, слизывает остатки сладости с губ, и Крис улыбается в ответ; его сердце болит и, пожалуй, немного разбито, на кончике языка танцуют слова "я люблю тебя", они написаны на его коже, сияют в его глазах, они звучат в каждом биении его сердца и спрятаны в каждом вдохе. Но он не может произнести их вслух, не может так рисковать. 

Так что Крис отворачивается и отпивает свой коктейль, на языке сладость и алкоголь, и немного апельсина, и, наверное, такими были бы на вкус губы Себастьяна. Его глаза закрыты, и за играющей в баре музыкой он не слышит мягкого вздоха Себастьяна. Не видит, как из его голубых глаз на мгновение уходит блеск, прежде чем он с усилием возвращает прежний взгляд, не замечает недосказанных слов, замерших на его губах.

Когда Крис снова поворачивается к Себастьяну, то снова улыбается, губы растянуты в улыбке, глаза сияют, ему больно, но он в порядке. Потому что Себастьян прекрасен, и Крис не может вспомнить, каково это было – не любить его.


End file.
